Why did I fall in love with a 14 year old?
by SexyPinkBeast
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it was like to walk in on a Sith and Jedi war? What if you were both before? And What if you were immortal? (Oc/Mission) (Revan/Bastilla) POV will only be from OC and Revan


**Ok guys I just have decided to give this a try so please don't get mad at me.**

**I don't own anything**

**OC POV**

It was just a normal day at school, yeah you heard me right. Have you ever heard of the movie or game StarWars? What if I told you I was from there? Yeah you might think of it as a funny joke but it's not, seeing sides change in a war, friends becoming foes, loosing friends right in front of you eyes, yeah not fun.

I was an old Jedi with a curse, a curse where I was immortal with my age changing as I pleased. It seems like a present and at first I thought it was. The sith had finally found a way to become immortal and I just happened to walk into a one mile radius ritual zone full of sith.

Back to the thought at hand, I was at school on a different planet in a different galaxy called earth. I know exciting right? I always wondered what it would be like to return to my old life. If any of my other immortal friends were still alive. Seven of us were there total when we walked out of there. Seven of us were still alive out of the thousands of sith and jedi. Six of those seven went back to restore the jedi order while I disappeared.

In truth I had lost track of the time that I had been away. I knew my vacation was coming to an end but how? I did not know, it was just in my bones. I was in my current age of 15 years old at a high school. Using the force to hide my supr dangerously weapons.

I looked outside, it was a gloomy day for gloomy thoughts, it was also the day where Dantoonie was destroyed by the sith. It was raining outside with fog to the glass, so much fog that you could not see outside.

I felt pathetic, I really did but I just missed everyone even my companions, all of them slaves to me of course. I know what your thinking about a jedi having slaves but I wasn't exactly a jedi. That a story for another time however.

Emotions, that's what made me so different from moat jedi. The rebel Jedi's it seems actually had emotion. Seems to me regular jedi just get all there thoughts out by causing as much drama as physically possible.

I laughed at the thought, pathetic. I think pathetic was the number one word for myself now. I didn't save as many as I could have, I took my time with life, I moved away from society. Overall what did I think of it? Pathetic. Once a god of war on the field of battle, now I was in a corner thinking about my mistakes in life. As I said, pathetic. Man I have some serious people problems, or maybe I just have problems overall. I wouldn't be quite sure.

Just then the last bell for the school rang and I was able to go home, not that i couldn't whenever i wanted but it just made life easier being on a schedule, even if the high school was 40 students big in the middle of no where. There was 2 buses in the entire system and I at least took one of them.

When I got home I felt something or someone inside my house, I could tell it wasn't the robot because that thing was on a mission patrol as of right now. I know I gave him missions on this world, well technology in exchange for his services. I laughed at the thought of the greedy robot and walked right through the door, not caring if I was gonna get shoot or not. They could try killing me for all I care, it might even make my life better.

However when I walked into the living room what was on the couch more than surprised me. Sitting there was my beast of a slave, who I had not seen in many, .any years. The slave was the last force deaf in this universe. Force deaf meaning none of the force affected him which was quite a power for the greater good or evil.

"Master I knew you would be here, you always did love quiet places." I nodded my head in agreement, not trusting myself to speak aloud. Khem Val also who was my beast and slave was not here for friendly matter and both me and him knew it. He must have finally seen my look of explain because he started to go off. "The sith are returning my lord, weaker then before it seems but they are still returning. Me and the other slaves are hoping you return to the Jedi or the sith, 2 for republic and 2 for the sith and one of us is neutral, we will follow you wherever my lord."

I looked at my slave and was thinking about my past life. I was once known as a sith warrior but also a Jedi guardian, both very powerful. 2 different names, 2 different identies and 2 different lives, both hard decisions.

"Khem I am guessing that you are the neutral one in this?" As bloodthirsty as Khem was, he wasn't an idiot or a big man on politics, he was just hungry, and hungry often at that. After a quick moment of him nodding I grimaced, I should have known. "Where is everyone?" I asked him in a calm voice.

"We are back at the ship my lord, they all suggested that I should get here first because of my neutrality." I nodded they were smart for at least doing that. A person with a side could have tried and fool me without me asking the others. The space would not have a head after that statement you could say.

"Statement: Master, I come back from my mission, it was a success master." My droid, the first HK unit said as he walked into the room, he always did his assassin job to well in killing if you asked me. When he and Khem looked at each other they both nodded at each other but reframed from saying anything, something i was glad about.

Though Khem was a gigantic killing beast and HK was an assassin droid, they both had omd thing in common, that possibly made them even best friends and that was killing people. Even the thought of blood could make them go on for hours and hours with that one thought. Just them boasting and boasting about what they have done. While Khem however was neutral in most things, HK was a full blown sith lover.

"How big?" I left my question hanging, knowing he would understand what I was asking. He and HK both looked over at each other, something I did not miss.

"Response: Master, I have already put our ship in the other ship they came on, the DestroyPeace sir." So they already knew it was time that I left this planet. I signed before checking that I had my lightsabers on me.

I looked at both of them and told them to wait here. I went upstairs and got my backpack that I may have modified a tiny bit. I went to my room, the place where I have called home the past while, a longer time than my home on Dantoonie. I knew it ws my last time coming here so I packed everything that I needed or wanted to bring. Some Jedi clothing, some sith clothing and just tons and tons of gadgets.

When I went downstairs I just had to role my eyes, they were both talking about how many they have killed since we split up. While both were also checking thee respects weapons. Khem's being a old vibro sword and a fresh new one, while HK is looking at his very shiny sniper rifle, let me repeat very shiny.

I gave them a slight cough just to get there attention and it worked. They both quieted down instantly and looked at me instantly and looked at me expecting what to do next. I gave Khem a slight nod and he breathed out inwardly. He must have known it wad time, it was time for me to leave. It was time for me to stop being pathetic.

I took one last look at the house before we left. A home, a home is what mattered, maybe a home was just what I missed the most out of everything. Though the thought to me just made me sound more pathetic. That one word would not get off my mind.

Khem took us to a forest a hour after walking and after another thirty minutes we saw my ship. The DestroyPeace lets just say that it was a big enough ship that it was one of the first transports in the galaxy. I took a minute to look at the blue and red paint, the paint of our enemies that covered the ship.

Khem and HK must have seen my smile from the good time because they started laughing. Khem then ushered us toward the stairs and we climbed them to our ship. I walked in and everything still looked the same which I was happy about. I walked up to the bridge and I was happy that I didn't have to with deciding good or evil just yet. No ons else but my droid and Khem were on the bridge. I looked at the villages and forests below and loomed back at the two.

"HK" I said not really trusting my decision for what I was about to say, "Take us to space in our galaxy, we will talk about what were doing just get there." I said thinking of how pathetic I just looked. I was ok acting this way around my slaves but not others, and I knew that soon I would be making up my mind where we were going.

"Clarification: Any specific planet master?" I thought for a moment but shook my head no, we did not have to go anywhere yet. He nodded and got into his seat taking us off. I watched as we went, everything getting smaller and smaller. Just like evry other pathetic thing around here and anywhere else.

When we got into space I asked Khem if my room was ready and he nodded, I bid them both a good night before heading there. I knew it was going go be for a while before I slept again so when I got to my room I dropped my bag and paced around the room wondering what to do.

I sat on my bed and looked at the wall blankly, thinking to myself. If I joined the Jedi they would accept me however look at my slaves and frown at that thought. While with the sith they would let me join gladly with open arms because of my strength. Khem and HK would both be ok with that and I knew it.

I signed knowing what I had to do, I am a balance person and I have already sided with the Jedi once. It was only fair that I joined the dark side. I signed and put myself to sleep wondering the consequences of my actions.

When I wone up I looked around wondering where I was before my thoughts on the day before came back to me. I knew that disagreements were going to happen. I got up and walked out my room and to the command center.

When I got there all my slaves were already there. I thought of them more of my crew however the only way they could be immortal is if they became my slave and even if I had to have a break with them I still didn't want to lose them. Even if overall that sounded pathetic.

When I entered the room they all became silent, wondering what I was going to chose. Curiosity shown in the faces. I sat in one of the chairs go begin my speech. "As you know we sided with the Republic in the first war, I believe that we should side with the sith until they do something seriously wrong, we are supposed to be a neutral force and we need to keep balance, I am sorry but this is what we must do." I loomed down saddened at what I picked but it felt good to do.

"Its ok master, as much as we all wanted a different side I think most of us just wanted to kill in general and the with would be better about that." Shadow an assassin I found while in a fire fight. His face was permanently damaged and I offered bin a place as my slave or he could die. Of course he took the first offer but to this day I am the only one that knows about his past life, something that I keep quiet about.

"Do we know exactly who or where there leader is?" trying to make myself sound confident in my talking abilities. Pathetic was my only word for how I was feeling.

They nodded, Pyro a bright Twileck, who had red color skin was the one to speak up. I could tell she disliked my decision the most because she was once raped by the sith and if it wasn't for me stopping them, I don't want to know what her old life would be like. "He is on Taris have a sith blockade while destroying the planet." I nodded Taris was not far away from earth and we are even closer mow that we are in this galaxies space.

I went to the ship navigation computer and set a course to Taris, it was only a 2 hour course so I said goodbye to everyone and went to my room to figure out my speech, when that was done I put on my gear. I walked back to the command center and all my slaves looked at me with there gear on. Ed looked pretty dang scary in truth.

I told my slaves to put a comm through and they did. A few moments later my ship came out of hyper space. Then while we were just coming through hyper space my com link finally went online. I turned to find a dark lord with a weird breathing mask and I chuckled inwardly but did not say anything.

"I am Darth Malak, leader of the sith forces, who is this and id you do not answer you shall be struct down." the weird looming man said to us but he really did not look scary. In truth I just laughed really hard on the inside but I didn't show any emotion.

"Hello Darth Malak, the reason me and my companions are here right now is we felt you rising and I came to check it out. We saw that it was the sith and because of that we would like to join you." I replied to his question while I waited for my one reply.

A man, I am guessing the admiral of the ship called for Lord Malak away for a couple of seconds while I stood thee pondering if I said the right thing. After a couple seconds he popped back up with fear and respect in his eyes, pathetic.

"Darth Peace it is could to see you have joined us, I thank you for your support, what is your wish to do with the sith?" I gave him a look and made a cutting throat motion with my hand, he got the gist and continued. " Just try and destryowthe Jedi however you can, we are going to stay here and regroup before killing every Jedi out there." I nodded and I told him I was going to Dantoonie to kill some things.

Right when I was going to close the comm he yelled for me to answer him, well at least ask me to give him a opinion on his former master. I asked what the problem was and he said his master lost his memories to the Jedi, in the end he asked me what to do.

I looked at him for a bit then answered, "I will go talk to him and try to recruit him back to our side, if he is to much of a pain I will deal with it so don't go to Dantoonie till I tell you, I have things to ask the Jedi also and one last thing the with seriously need to stop letting the padawan kill the master, to much potential goes to waste damnit." He nodded to me after he thought about it before we left the space to got to Dantoonie.

I decided to go to the Jedi enclave there and speak with the masters before I kill them. Heck if there lucky I might even noin thee aide though that is highly improbable it still can happen. I might have sided with evilness but sometimes they seriously go to far. Wow that sounds kind of pathetic. I gave a quick look at my companions but most have left for there rooms, only Ice and Pyro were left. Ice was almost the complete opposite of Pyro, the only thing they had was there love. Not only fot each other but also for everyone else. The were like the mom and dad of the group.

Ice was another Shadow all over again however he was a cold hearted dick to anyone that pushed boundaries. And with someone like Ice that was quite often. I looked at them one more time before going back to my room wondering what tomorrow would bring me.


End file.
